


A Gift from Crowley

by roguefaerie



Series: Multifandom Drabble 2020: 10 Unconnected Works [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Kitchen Gadgets, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Canon, Presents, Shiny New Gadget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Crowley finds something new to him and decides to give it to Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Multifandom Drabble 2020: 10 Unconnected Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Gift from Crowley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



> I barely remember the book, so I hope that what I wrote separates the two sufficiently for you. :)

“My dear Crowley. What have you got in that box?”

“Ah, yes. I...thought, you know, perhaps you would… want this.” Crowley’s voice sped up. “It reminded me of you.”

“Did it?”

“Yes, Angel. I’m told it’s called a salad spinner.” 

“I’ve never seen one of these before.”

“Me either. But I thought perhaps if you wanted to, maybe we could use it to make a fresh salad.”

“We? Would you like to...cook, Crowley?”

“I enjoy the gadgets they come up with, Aziraphale. I suppose it’s worth a spin?”

“Very well then. We’ll try our luck at making salad.”


End file.
